lettre à ma mère
by Evouille
Summary: "Hermione écrit une dernière lettre à sa mère" Je tient à préciser que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le déroulement du livre ni du film, qu'il n'y a pas de magie. De plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ils sont à J.K Rowling


_"Coucou Maman,_

 _Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas écrit et tu me manques beaucoup. Mais je voulais te dire que j'avais enfin trouvé une personne qui m'aime et que j'aime plus que tout. Il m'a presque dit les mêmes mots que toi. Ces mots que tu m'avais dit le jour de mes 15 ans un peu avant cet accident tu t'en rappelles?..."_

 **Flash back:**

 **-Dis maman... Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais aimer comme avant. Avant qu'il me jette, avant qu'il me brise le cœur, avant d'avoir peur de mes sentiments.**

 **-Tu sais ma puce je suis sûre que tu pourras recommencer à aimer, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre surtout pas à cause de lui.**

 **-Merci de me dire ça maman mais j'ai du mal à y croire, tu sais mon cœur me dit que je ne peux pas y arriver mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis faible, moche, je n'ai pas d'humeur et puis de toute façon aucun garçon ne peut m'aimer.**

 **-Tout ce que tu me dis là est faux tu es une fille magnifique et non tu n'es pas faible loin de là, tu as toujours était là pour me soutenir surtout quand ton père est parti. Tu es une jeune fille forte qui a le droit de connaître l'amour et ça dans n'importe quel cas. Alors s'il te plait ma chérie sourit et vie ta vie comme tu le sens.**

 **-Mais j'ai peur maman, peur d'avoir encore mal ,peur de ressentir cette douleur dans mon cœur.**

 **-Il ne faut pas avoir peur surtout de ce que tu ressens. Un jour tu trouveras un homme qui fera battre ton cœur et qui te fera sourire et vivre.**

 **-J'espère que ça m'arrivera mais d'un côté je n'y crois pas trop.**

 **-Bon allez maintenant va dormir ma chérie.**

 **fin du flash back.**

 _"...Si tu ne m'avais pas dit ces mots peut être que j'aurais quitté ce monde. Tu as su me rassurer et me redonner le sourire. Je l'ai rencontré à peine une semaine après ta mort... Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier..."_

 **Flash back:**

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée maman!! Tu avais promis que je ne ressentirais plus cette douleur dans mon cœur. Mais c'est ce que je ressens là maintenant... MAMAN POURQUOI?!**

 **-Pourquoi une aussi jolie jeune fille pleure?**

 **-Ça ne vous regarde pas.**

 **-Si , quand une magnifique jeune fille pleure je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aider surtout quand elle est seule la nuit.**

 **-Qui vous dit que je n'attends pas quelqu'un.**

 **-C'est en vous regardant que j'ai compris que vous aviez besoin d'aide.**

 **-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider on ne se connait même pas?**

 **-Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose en vous m'attire et mon cœur me dit de vous aider.**

 **-Moi mon cœur ne bat plus, il est vide de sentiments en plus d'être brisé!**

 **-Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses, je suis sûr que votre cœur peut être rempli de sentiments et je suis même prêt à vous aider . Alors s'il vous plaît levez-vous, prenez ma main et souriez-moi.**

 **Fin du flash back.**

 _"...Voilà comment j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie. Après ça il m'a emmené avec lui, il m'a recueilli chez lui. J'ai appris à sourire, il m'a refait vivre mais surtout il a fait battre mon cœur comme au premier jour. Au fil du temps je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'avais peur de lui dire, peur qu'il me rejette. Finalement c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. A cette époque je n'avait que 18 ans. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimait aussi. Oui je l'aimais!! Il m'a pris dans ses bras chauds et m'a embrassée._

 _Je ne vais pas te raconter la suite. Mais après quelques semaines j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'en ai parlé à personne . C'est au bout d'un mois que j'ai remarqué un retard dans mes règles, j'ai tout de suite compris que j'était enceinte mais je voulais être sûre alors j'ai acheté un test de grossesse et je l'ai fait. J'étais bel et bien enceinte, oui j'avais un petit être dans mon ventre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Quand il est rentré j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée lui dire..."_

 **Flash back:**

 **-Coucou ma chérie comment s'est passée ta journée?**

 **-Très bien mon amour, mais je dois te dire quelque chose.**

 **-Vas-y dis moi qu'y a t-il?**

 **-Tu promets que tu ne vas pas t'énerver?**

 **-Oui je te le promets ma belle**

 **-Voilà je suis enceinte... Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus de moi...**

 **-Mais c'est génial ma puce on va avoir un enfant, un petit nous. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver.**

 **-C'est vrais tu ne vas pas me laisser?**

 **-Je ne te laisserai jamais je te l'ai promis non? Et puis je t'aime trop.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime!!**

 **Fin du flash back**.

 _"...Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a fait tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Un an plus tard j'avais une petite fille magnifique, un homme que j'aime et une vie merveilleuse. Maintenant j'ai 22 ans, ma fille a 1 an et je vais me marier. Si je t'écris le jour de mon mariage c'est pour te dire que tu avais raison j'ai trouvé un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime. J'ai retrouvé le sourire et je vis ma vie au jour le jour. Tout ça grâce à toi maman!! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur._

 _Ta fille qui t'aime!!"_

 **-Allez c'est l'heure d'y aller Hermione, Harry t'attend à l'Église il s'impatiente.**

 **-J'arrive tout de suite je suis tellement heureuse!!**

 **-Ça se voit dépêche toi je t'attends dehors.**

 **-Oui j'arrive. Tu as vu maman je suis enfin heureuse j'espère que tu me vois d'où tu es.**


End file.
